Roberta
by ellybear1
Summary: What would happen if Roberts Illegitimate Child came to Downton (Only T for one bad word. Sorry.) Please R&R. xx


**(Sorry bout not updating in a while, i will try to do more now i have more time. This is just a one shot about what would happen if Roberts Illegitimate Girl came to Downton! Hope you like. Please r+r. xx)**

 **Roberta**

Laughter. It was the first sound she heard as she walked into the hallway of Downton Abbey. How happy they sounded. She wanted to talk to Lord Grantham. But she was scared. She had to be silent she had to be unnoticed. She had to fit in.

Roberta left her bags under a crate outside, put her hat on and walked. Past a kitchen, and the servants hall. Nobody saw, at least, no-one said anything. She reached the stairs with not a word said.

For a second she faltered, but knowing she would get caught, she walked up the stairs, with the air of someone going to get a tooth out.

"Or there head chewed off" Mrs Hughes muttered as she watched the almost possessed girl. Carefully and silently she followed.

Roberta stood outside the library. She knew he would be in there. Big brother Thomas had warned her to be exact, and exact she would be.

 **Thomas**

Thomas had seen her make her way through the green baize door. He smiled. His Lordship had been very tense recently. He must have read the letter he had slipped into his overcoat. At first Thomas had been surprised, but now he knew how to play it: against Lord Grantham.

 **Roberta**

Roberta opened the door to the library, but Mrs Hughes grabbed her coat.

"You stay here Missy! What do you think you are doing?"

Roberta wiggled out of her coat, and now in a plain dress, ran into the library. For a second she saw her father's face. Silent realisation set in, but not before he saw her. His face became instantly enraged. And she ran. Out of the library, past Mrs Hughes who still had her coat, through the baize doors… she heard a roar in the distance. Quickly thought the corridor. Or she would have done, had she not bumped into a short fair girl carrying a dress. Together they tumbled backwards, and the girl cried out. An older man with a stick ran into view.

"Anna? Are you-who the hell are you!" Roberta was about to answer, but he had moved his hand to her shoulder, and he lifted her up, very gently. He then helped the other woman- Anna- up, with such tenderness; she knew they must have been in love.

"Please come with me" He said in his deep voice.

She would have run. She could have run. But right now, her legs wouldn't obey her. Before she knew it, she was sitting in the great servants' hall. She could now register the couple. The man was not tall, but he was broad, and she thought he must have a limp. Anna was shorted, and very slim. She had fair hair, and she was not pretty, but definitely not plain. She must be about my age, thought Roberta.

Suddenly she heard footsteps on the stairs. She went to stand, but her father stood in the doorway, his face like thunder. Everyone in the room stood. Now she could see everyone, she cried out. Anna put an arm round her, and for some reason she felt so much better. She stared to cry.

 **Thomas**

Thomas stood there. He, though not in the position of Roberta, was feeling very uneasy. He shifted uncomfortably. Miss O'Brien smiled wickedly at him.

 **Robert**

Robert stared at Roberta. He had no idea he had made Lizzie pregnant! If anyone, ANYONE found out, he would be ruined. And here she was, in front of everyone: his illegitimate daughter. Suddenly feeling very weak at the knees, he dropped into a chair behind him.

"Father?"

Only then did he realise what was going on. And he registered all the servants who just heard that.

"Sorry. You have to go! Go now!"

Looking around, his face so red, that even the normally giggling maids were still. Then he realised what was going on.

"Oh. Uh-I mean, come with me Roberta"

Standing, he said "Please can we have no talk of Roberta anywhere. If I hear of any - from anybody - they will be immediately cast out. Good day."

With that he stormed out, and Anna gave Roberta a little push.

 **Roberta**

Roberta sat in a very large room, with books all over the walls. It must have been the library. She sat opposite a woman, who was scrutinising her carefully. He called her Cora. She was in fact, Lady Grantham.

Suddenly Lady Grantham changed. Her face went from quizzical, to caring. Of all things, caring?

"Robert! Why didn't you tell me when you got the letter! We could have sorted this out together!"

"Cora darling, I don't think you quite grasp what is happening here! This is my bastard child and you think we can sort this out together! What did you have in mind? We'd present her at court, then buy her all the things your girls have, and the village would just accept it? Huh!"

 **Cora**

Cora felt angry at this. She had just found out that her loving husband had a child with another woman he hardly knew. She was just trying to compute why, when she realised. He wanted a son. The one thing, he wanted from her, and she couldn't give it. Suddenly she burst into tears.

"Robert, I am so, so sorry, for not being able to have a son, and heir to your great dynasty, but please, we had Patrick! And now we have Matthew! Can't you stop and think before you find a prostitute to have a new baby with!"

"Cora listen. I was delirious. I missed you so badly. I needed you, but I couldn't have you! Lizzie-"

"Oh, so she was called Lizzie, not Elizabeth or anything! How long did you know her?"

"Fine, Elizabeth, she looked just like you! The same creamy skin, the same dark hair. I just couldn't wait any longer. I was sad. So terribly sad. I wanted you, but being so far way, and being almost blinded by sorrow, I madly settled for her! I swear to you Cora, I regret that night so bitterly. I really do. Please, somewhere in your heart can you try to forgive me!"

At this, Cora's heart melted. It was one of the sweetest things he had ever said. Almost in tears, already choked up, she replied

"Oh Robert I am so sorry. I do forgive you. and now I have a plan. We will say that she is my third cousin, and I need to look after her, because her parents are travelling to India."

 **Roberta**

Roberta could not believe what she was hearing! Would He agree though? she hoped so.

"Roberta, do you like the sound of that? We can get you a wardrobe sorted before too long. We will go into London tomorrow, and sort it out. You can live her, and have everything we would give our own daughter. But –"

"But what!" Roberta interjected. Cora looked worried.

"You have to call me Cousin Robert!"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"We will tell the girls tomorrow. But they mustn't see you. We will plan it all out later. But for now, come here!"

And for the first time, Roberta had a proper hug.

And for the first time, Roberta felt Loved!


End file.
